


“If I could just get you to understand…”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Russia x Reader, F/M, Ivan Braginsky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	“If I could just get you to understand…”

“I’m the best in organizing parties!” Feliks announced to his fellow employees.

No one gave a comment of approval or disagreement. Everyone was just busy doing their own business. Y/N was focused on her work. She wanted to finish everything before the Christmas break. Ivan was multi-tasking with work and humming a Stravinsky piece while drinking vodka with Raivis. Katyusha was washing some potatoes she bought on the way to the office, while Natalya chopped the already cleaned ones on her desk. The sisters were preparing their dinner in the office, and no one minded them, for they both had already finished their share of work. Eduard was gone again to the neighboring department and even planned on joining that department’s party. Toris was silently escaping the task he already sensed would be given to him. But Feliks did not need to face someone he needed or wanted to speak with. “Toris! Prepare to draw lots for the best exchange gift ever!”

Sighing as he gently closed the door he just opened to exit through, Toris walked back to his desk and started cutting some pieces of paper and wrote their names on them.

Feliks folded the pieces of paper after getting the one with Toris’ name. He went around and let his workmates pick one. And right after he asked them who they picked. But they all kept it a secret for surprise, and got a response only from Natalya who plainly told him, “I don’t know what to give you. Give me yours, Toris.”

“What? No way, Natalya! I like who I picked!” Toris clenched the piece of paper in his hand for security.

“I’m so not telling you who I picked!” Feliks poked Toris to annoy him.

“He doesn’t like you.” Natalya told Feliks and just went back to chopping potatoes.

Feliks noticed how Y/N just paused to pick from the folded papers, looked at it briefly and put it on her coat pocket before getting busy with work again. So he walked to her desk and sat there. “Y/N! Who’s yours?”

Y/N looked at him as if she did not notice him earlier. She stopped typing and thought. She realized she did not notice who she picked, but just made sure it was not her name written on it before keeping it in her pocket “Well, it’s not me.”

Feliks looked confused and sarcastic. “Like, of course?”

“Oh.” Y/N retrieved the piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. “Oh. It’s… a secret.” She smiled at him nervously and whispered to him, “Do you want to exchange papers?”

“What? No way, Y/N! Like, I’m sure I don’t want to annoy that one!” Feliks clenched the piece of paper in his hand for security. He had an idea who Y/N picked and dared not to question it. He just patted her shoulder before walking back to his own desk and combed his hair.

Sensing something interesting, Natalya then walked to Y/N and asked her in a whisper, “Is that brother?” She did not wait for her reply and whispered again for suggestions before quietly walking back to her desk.

 

One look at the pink room and anyone could tell who designed the year’s Christmas theme, and who turned that design into reality. Everyone contributed for the event. It could be observed through the small empty bottles of vodka hanging on the Christmas tree. A star-shaped potato was on top.

It was the day of exchanging gifts, eating and drinking in the office also known as Christmas party. All the presents were placed under the pink Christmas tree not far from Feliks’ desk.

“We brought food!” Katyusha announced as she put the food she and Natalya cooked on the table Raivis and Y/N set and decorated.

“I’ll start the exchange gift!” Feliks announced as he walked like a model towards the tree and picked up his gift. “Toris! Catch!” He threw the wrapped present at the unprepared Toris.

Toris sighed as he went to get his present for Natalya. With Natalya tossing her gift to Feliks, another one needed to start the giving.

Ivan gave his present to Raivis. No one would believe him if he said it was not a bottle of vodka.

Raivis shyly gave his gift to Katyusha. It was the biggest wrapped present and would not fit under the Christmas tree.

Katyusha handed her beautifully wrapped present to Y/N.

Y/N embarrassedly walked towards Ivan to give him her gift. She did not want her secret crush to be disappointed by what she could give. She would always steal a glance at him, observed him quietly, but noticed the same things. And she knew he was not the materialistic type. Sure, she considered giving him a scarf, a bottle of vodka, and nothing else she could think of. So she followed Natalya’s advice.

Seeing a box being given to her brother confused Natalya. As Y/N walked back near Raivis as if he could be a good hiding place from embarrassment, Natalya almost grabbed Y/N’s arm and whispered to her. “What’s that?”

“I followed your advice.” Y/N replied almost hesitantly.

But Natalya was not convinced. “If I could just get you to understand…”

While everyone opened their presents, Y/N kept on sneaking at Ivan’s reaction. And she saw how his shoulders slowly drooped, his mouth slightly opened, and his eyes just staring at the contents of the box. She averted her eyes to the present she received and screamed internally as she realized Katyusha’s gift to her was a scarf exactly the same as Ivan’s.

“Wooooooow!! I’m so happy!”

Everyone turned a surprised look at Ivan.

No one asked, but Ivan gave an explanation. “Y/N gave me sunflowers!!” He slightly tilted the now opened box to show them the blossoms of sunflowers cut from their stems that were neatly arranged with some daisies and angel breaths. He was smiling. He was blushing. He looked so happy.

Natalya looked at Y/N and rolled her eyes before giving her a proud smile, which Y/N accepted with a smile and silent “Thank you.”

Looking at Y/N, Ivan noticed the scarf she was holding and immediately recognized it. He had no doubt it was the scarf he was knitting the whole week. He did not know his own sister–who taught and gave him the idea of making another scarf like his to give to Y/N whom he had a secret crush on–, would steal it from him to give to Y/N for the exchange gift as her own present. He looked at Katyusha, and then at Y/N. And he did not know what to say. Had his sister just told him he was just to make it, he had not looked forward to giving it to her himself. Though not that day, not that year, for he was a little too shy to give it. He was a little too shy and decided to finish knitting it only to hide and wondered when and how he could give it to Y/N who was always kind to him. To Y/N who always offered him food and candies. To Y/N who would always smile at him whenever their eyes met. And oh, her smiles made his day, made him hum symphonies that filled their office air without him realizing.

“Ivan made it!” Katyusha beamed at Y/N. She handed her another wrapped present. “This is my real gift.” She then gently snatched the scarf from Y/N’s hand and excitedly called her brother. “Why don’t you put it on Y/N?”

Ivan screamed internally as he tightly held on to the box of sunflowers. He was silent for a moment, but later smiled and managed to speak. “If it’s alright for Y/N?”

Y/N almost let out her frozen scream. Though her reddening face betrayed her. “Yes.”

Natalya glided to Ivan and offered to watch over the box of sunflowers.

Ivan gently wrapped the scarf he made around Y/N’s neck. They were both thinking of what to say, yet both kept quiet and just kept on blushing.

“Like, do you like each other all this time? How did I not know like you two didn’t? But Nat and Kat did? Toris, Raivis, did you like, kept this from me??” Feliks felt left out.

Both defended themselves and explained they thought both Ivan and Y/N were obviously always stealing moments with each other that it did not need to be talked about, to which the sisters agreed.

“I’m obvious??” Ivan and Y/N exclaimed at the same time as they both looked at their audience. And just like that, they looked at each other’s eyes without having to steal a chance for a quick glance. They smiled at each other. And it was enough a distraction Feliks needed to secretly tie their scarves.

Feliks thought he would finally have some chances to include Ivan in his tricks and cute pranks as he called it. And he was confident it was that day. When one of the unsuspecting Ivan and Y/N would trip and would make the other one fall as well that Feliks did not realize would result to the two’s almost first kiss. And its photo being taped on their office door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
